This invention relates to a terminal structure for an electronic component for a high voltage, and more particularly to a terminal structure for a high-voltage variable resistor unit for a high voltage.
An electronic component for a high voltage (hereinafter referred to as "high-voltage electronic component") typically includes a high-voltage variable resistor unit commonly called a focus pack which is used for controlling a focus voltage or a screen voltage of a cathode ray tube (CRT) for a TV or the like. Such a high-voltage variable resistor unit is so constructed that an insulating substrate having a terminal fitment fixed on a rear surface thereof is received in an insulating casing and is covered at the rear surface thereof with a layer of an insulating resin material. The terminal fitment is constructed so as to permit each of lead wires of an attached electronic component received in the insulating casing and lead wires led out therefrom to be connected thereto.
Conventionally, the lead wires each are generally connected, by soldering, to an end of the terminal fitment projected from the insulating resin layer.
For example, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Publication No. 6/1991 discloses a high-voltage variable resistor unit which is so constructed that each of lead wires is connected, by soldering, to an end of a terminal fitment projected from an insulating resin layer.
Also, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open publication NO. 32504/1992 discloses another high-voltage variable resistor unit in which a first insulating substrate provided on an upper surface thereof with a variable resistance pattern is received in a substrate receiving chamber of an insulating casing and a second insulating substrate provided on an upper surface thereof with a fixed resistance pattern is received in another substrate receiving chamber of the insulating casing while being fixed on a holder. The first insulating substrate is formed on a rear surface thereof with an insulating resin layer and provided on the rear surface thereof with a terminal fitment in a manner to be projected at an end thereof from the insulating resin layer. The second insulating substrate fixed on the holder has a lead wire provided thereon so as to extend directly therefrom, which is connected at an end thereof to the end of the terminal fitment projected from the insulating resin layer, by soldering.
It is required that a high-voltage electronic component is constructed so as to minimize soldering in order to simplify the manufacturing and minimize a failure in connection. It would be considered to use a connector in order to eliminate soldering. Unfortunately, use of the connector causes an increase in number of parts used and manufacturing cost.